


"何ですか、青峰さん？"

by Mel_S_Bancroft



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Realization of Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mel_S_Bancroft/pseuds/Mel_S_Bancroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>("Nandesu ka, Aomine-san?" | "What is it, Aomine-san?") Aomine thinks it might be time to re-think his "type."</p><p>The title comes from a line in the fic. I'm awful with naming things, okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"何ですか、青峰さん？"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in a posting mood today. Happy Christmas!
> 
> I don't normally ship these two (I prefer shipping Ahomine with Kise than with Ryou), but it is actually a pretty cute ship. Not enough that I'll jump aboard, but enough that I'd write this. [Edit: I've jumped aboard, I have definitely jumped aboard, this ship is so cute.]

His first kiss was taken by Satsuki. He didn’t understand why it had happened—wasn’t she in love with Tetsu? Regardless, something about kissing her just didn’t seem _right_. And it wasn’t because they were childhood friends, or that she wasn’t his type—because she was. He wasn’t afraid to admit that he had ogled her on more than a few occasions. The girl had a nice rack on her.

But as she kissed him, he felt nothing—seriously nothing; he was pretty indifferent through it all—and he couldn’t figure out why. Wasn’t he attracted to her? The fact that he honestly could not care less when any other man in his position would be on Cloud Nine did not sit well with him.

 

* * *

 

“Naa, Ryou,” Aomine started as he stole yet another bite of the brunet’s bentou.

“Ah, Aomine-san, please get your own lunch!” he said futilely as he tried to shield his lunch from his classmate. Touou’s ace merely smirked. He knew the teen didn’t really mind the daily theft; if he did, he wouldn’t continue to pack extra in is bentou every day.

Ryou pouted slightly. “What is it, Aomine-san?”

“What do you think it means when a girl who’s totally your type kisses you but you don’t feel anything?”

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t know. I don’t have any experience in the matter.”

He grunted by way of reply.

“S-Sorry!”

“It’s fine, Ryou, I was really just thinking to myself out loud.”

The brunet lowered his head slightly to stare into his bentou and let out a quiet “Sorry.”

A small smile of relief tugged on the corners of Aomine’s lips as he reached for another bite of lunch; it seemed the teen wouldn’t start apologizing continuously as he was wont to do.

 

* * *

 

“Naa, Ryou.” The next day’s lunch started much the same. “Do you have a type?”

“N-Not really,” he replied after taking a moment to figure out what the ace meant.

“Do you have someone you like, then?”

He remained silent for a few moments, not meeting the navy eyes trained on him, instead prodding at the rice with his chopsticks, before nodding once slowly. “Yes.”

“Oh?” He snatched an octopus-shaped wiener and popped it into his mouth.

Ryou still refused to meet his eyes.

Aomine gazed critically at him while helping himself to the neglected rice. Neither said anything more, and, since Ryou, fidgeting slightly in his seat, seemed disinclined to touch his food again, the ace ended up finishing it off.

 

* * *

 

During class he caught Ryou scribbling in his notebook too furiously to be taking notes. As he turned his attention back to his own largely forgotten-about journal, idly tapping his pen and definitely not listening to sensei’s lecture, he offhandedly remembered that Ryou drew manga. That was probably what he was doing, though it was strange to find him not paying attention in class. So _he_ should probably pay attention then, since he likely couldn’t just rely on Ryou for the notes as usual—though he didn’t entertain that thought for long because he knew better than anyone that that was not happening.

Briefly he wondered if Ryou’s drawing skills were any good.

The end of class—the last of the day—found the brunet still hunched over his journal, oblivious. Curious, Aomine approached him and peered over his shoulder. “Is that…is that me?”

Startled, the brunet nearly jumped out of his chair as he looked up at his classmate, eyes wide in horror, futilely attempting to shield the drawing with his hands.

“S-Sorry!”

“Ryou, it’s—”

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine—”

“I’m sorry for drawing you without your permission!”

“I don’t mind—”

“I deeply apologize! It won't happen again!”

“Ryou—”

“I’m so—”

Before he had realized it, the dark-haired ace had already leaned forward, braced his hand on the desk, and cut off Ryou’s frantic apologizing, silencing the offending mouth with his own. It didn’t cross his mind that any straggling students might have seen. In fact, not much of anything passed through his mind except how good Ryou’s soft lips felt against his own somewhat chapped ones, and how the Shooting Guard relaxed as he leaned into the kiss.

He decided that he really needed to consider changing his type.

A certain apologetic mushroom suited him better than any busty girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written either of these two before, so I hope they're not too OOC. I wrote Ryou like me, if I were more of an apologetic mushroom. (I'm not _quite_ as bad as he is, but I can get pretty close.)


End file.
